


Destructive Differences

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Founders Era, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their discomfort be damned, she is tired of listening to them both, and understanding them both, and the two never really listening to <i>her</i> about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destructive Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Helga Hufflepuff, summer 1067  
> Prompt: Different  
> Alternate Universe: Philosopher's Stone

Helga watches Godric and Salazar as they sit on opposite ends of her table, neither comfortable in her hall while the other is present. Their discomfort be damned, she is tired of listening to them both, and understanding them both, and the two never really listening to _her_ about the other.

Godric says he wants the school they founded together - in that brief, glorious few years before their friendship began to sour - to be open to all, but he resists the changes of the world around him, leaving Salazar desperate to find a way to protect his own.

Salazar says his return in the retinue of William is not about revenge or Normans or magic, but his being among conquerors only puts Godric on edge because Godric cannot see anything beyond the warfare that William brings with him while claiming the throne of muggle England.

Godric wants to avoid teaching a whole class of magic that Salazar uses because he finds the effects on the caster unsettling, and considers the results of them to be evil and dark.

Salazar wants to keep families close because his own is fractured and scattered, despite their loyalty to each other - and fears those who have no known magical family because he's been betrayed by those who aren't kin too often to trust.

Helga wishes Rowena still lived, but the fever had been something beyond even the magic that Godric fears to use, and it had carried off their fourth, who could see the path to navigate between the fears and insecurities of the men. Helga only knows that she must make them see what they are doing to their legacy, or she will have to watch them destroy each other, and take down all they'd built with them.

**Author's Note:**

> What Godric calls Dark Arts - and that the wizarding world will come to call the same - are a class of spells that aren't all destructive in their intent, but all have some effect on the caster as much as on the person or object they cast it on. Often, the effect is perceived as dangerous, though not everyone sees them as such (and it's not always those who use them who think they're merely different, and those who avoid using them who think they're dangerous).


End file.
